Our Destiny
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Francis le pidió irse con él, pero por azares del destino Arthur no podrá cumplir con esa promesa.
1. Chapter 1

Our Destiny

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

Nota: un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

Sumary: Francis le pidió irse con él, pero por azares del destino Arthur no podrá cumplir con esa promesa.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

Advertencias: Este Fanfiction es de género Yaoi.

* * *

Destiny

"El hombre es el verdadero creador de su destino. Cuando no está convencido de ello, no es nada en la vida."

* * *

1 de Julio de 1890.

Era una tarde llena de lluvia en el norte de Inglaterra, la mayoría de la gente estaba ocultándose de esta lluvia, mientras que muchos afortunados estaban ya adentro de un lugar fuera de la humedad y de la lluvia, como era el caso de un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, él estaba en una cafetería muy cerca del castillo de Buckingham, su cara se podía mostrar un poco de disgusto, ya que no solo estaba en ese lugar por gusto, si no porque se tenía que ver con una persona, que lo había citado en ese lugar. Después de tomarse la 2 taza de café, se paró de su asiento dispuesto a irse, cuando de la nada vio a un joven de cabello rubio ondulado que estaba parado en frente de él, esa persona tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—Mon amour, ¿ya te ibas a ir, sin hablar conmigo?— Le hablo ese hombre de mirada cristalina.

—No tenía más opción, no llegaste a tiempo a la hora que acordamos — Le reclamo el ojiverde.

—Pero Arthur, mira como se está cayendo el cielo, los carruajes no puede ir más rápido por el lodo que se hace, mon amour— Se disculpo, mientras se sentó en la silla enfrente de Arthur.

— ¿Para qué me citaste? Espero que sea algo importante, por que deje trabajo pendiente — Arthur hablo de manera áspera.

—Bueno, yo no sé cómo empezar esto — El francés se lo miro con nerviosismo.

—Habla desde el principio Francis — Lo miro con poca paciencia el inglés.

—Bueno, recibí una carta de mi madre que está en Paris y me pide, más bien, me suplica que regrese a Francia lo más pronto posible, esta está enferma y yo...

—Quieres regresar a tu casa a cuidarla — Se adelanto el inglés, mientras tomaba su cuarta taza de café.

—Oui, pero no quiero irme sin antes hacerte una propuesta — El francés tomo de las manos al inglés, haciendo que este se sonrojara y empezara a decirle que lo soltara.

—Suéltame, Great Bastard, no ves que estamos en un lugar público, la gente nos puede ver. — El inglés por fin se deshizo del agarre haciendo que el francés volviera con su postura de antes.

—Arthur, mon amour, quiero que vengas conmigo a Francia — Se lo dijo fuerte y claro, haciendo que unos cuantos voltearan a ver a la pareja que estaba sentada en el lugar, Arthur por impulso tomo a Francis de la mano y salieron de la cafetería, claro, dejando dinero en la mesa de la cafetería y así salieron del recinto donde no le importo que aun estuviera lloviendo, así que siguió caminado en la lluvia y llevo a Francis a un lugar que solo él conocía.

—Estas demente, nos estaban mirando raro en ese lugar, y ahora... tú me sales con que quieres que me valla contigo a Francia — Lo ultimo lo había dicho con cierta timidez

El francés los miro por unos segundos, se le había hecho tierno la forma de que Arthur lo estaba regañando, su forma estricta, mientras a su vez esa forma tierna lo volvía loco, así que aprovecho la oportunidad que estaban solos los dos en ese lugar y lo tomo de la cintura para después besarlo, al principio fue un beso dulce y cálido, pero después empezó a tener más movimiento, hasta que Arthur tuvo que parar ese beso, así que puso sus manos en los hombros del francés y lo empujo.

— ¿Para qué quieres que me valla contigo? — Lo miro con desafío — tú y yo no podemos tener nada serio, no es normal.

—Mon amour, deja de pensar en lo que dirán las demás personas, haz lo quieres hacer por una vez en tu vida, sin que tu madre te diga que hacer, sin que te tengas que presionar por el trabajo, olvida por una vez a tu reina y a tu madre y se tú, Arthur, vive la vida. — Lo tomo de las manos y las beso, haciendo que Arthur se sonrojara — se que no es normal para la gente que dos hombres se vean más que amigos, pero no se tienen que enterar de que somos más que amigos íntimos, ellos no deben saber que somos amantes, mon amour — Lo volvió a besar.

—Estas Crazy, no puedo dejar a mi madre sola después de lo que paso con Alice, mi madre me necesita a mi — Lo miro con dolor en los ojos, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de dolor, aunque, no tenían lagrimas, esas hace tiempo se habían secado.

—Alice, esta muerte Arthur y tu madre debe asimilarlo, tú no vas a estar toda tu vida con ella, debes de entender que debes de hacer tu vida y espero que yo sea parte de tú vida futura — Supero al ver a su gran amor con los ojos llenos de melancolía. — Arthur, yo salgo el día de hoy rumbo a Southampton para después tomar un barco que me lleve a directamente a Francia, hoy me iré a las siete de la noche — Lo tomo fuertemente de las manos y las despisto en su corazón — Te estaré esperando en la estación del tren que va rumbo a Southampton, yo se que vas a dejar todo atrás mon amour, y que iras a nuestra cita, no va a dejar que nuestros recuerdos, nuestras pelas y mis esfuerzos de que aceptaras de que amas se vallan al aire, se que iras amon amour — Se acerco y le dio un beso rápido a Arthur, haciendo que este no tuviera ni tiempo de una reclamo, para después salir de ese lugar e irse.

Arthur se quedo unos minutos en ese lugar, tocándose los labios, estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Francis, mientras, en su mente solo estaba pensando en las palabras que el francés le estaba proponiendo: Huir e irse lejos. Si sonaba algo tonto y cursi, pero en algo tenia la razón el rubio y era de que ellos dos tuvieron muchos problemas para aceptarse que los sentían algo uno al otro, además, de que su relación era secreta y aunque a su madre no le caía bien Francis logro que al menos lo tolerara un poco, por otro lado, el amaba a ese hombre que lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus ideas pervertidas y de más, pero no sabía qué hacer, su madre estaba sola y enferma desde que murió su hermana, sus hermanos mayores ya estaba casados y ya habían formado una familia, a su madre solo le queda él y eso es lo que Arthur le preocupa, que su madre este sola.

* * *

Empezó a caminar solo por las calles, mientras seguía pensando en lo que el francés le había propuesto, no se dio cuenta que aun estaba lloviendo y que casi no había gente en la calle, pero solo una cosa pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos, un gran grito de dolor que venía en uno de los callejones de esa gran cuidad, Arthur, siempre fue una persona caritativa, aunque su carácter sea seco, gruñón y cambiante, siempre fue una persona buena, y esta vez no fue la acepción. Así que corrió hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el grito hasta que la encontró.

—Help me, please, Help. — Grito de dolor la mujer nuevamente— me duele mucho el vientre, ayúdenme por favor — La mujer volvió a pedir ayuda, cuando Arthur la encontró vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules como el mar y su piel blanca pálida. Ella estaba recostada en el suelo por el mismo dolor que estaba sufriendo en su vientre.

—Yo... Espéreme voy por ayuda... — Manifestó un angustiado Arthur, hasta que un grito más fuerte que el anterior se escucho, haciendo que Arthur regresara y mirara a esa mujer a los ojos, algo dentro de él hizo que su corazón se hiciera añicos y no supo qué, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta él cargo a la mujer y bajo la lluvia se la llevo hacia su casa que por suerte se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Arthur había llevado a esa mujer a su casa y desde que llego la mujer había entrado en labor de parto, por lo cual mando a llamar a una partera que vivía muy cerca de la calle donde se encontraba su casa.

En una habitación amplia estaba esa mujer rubia y de ojos del color del cielo, su cuerpo estaba débil y no paraba de quejarse por la tremenda tortura que sufría. En ese lugar una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años observada todo con detalle, solo había aceptado a esa mujer por la única condición que ella trabajaría como una de sus mucamas en forma de pago por su hospitalidad.

Isabel Kirkland era una mujer de carácter fuerte y ambiciosa, pero no se podía negar que era una madre ejemplar ya que cuando ella quedo viuda, saco a sus cinco hijos adelante, pero cuando murió su única hija Alice al dar a luz a su nieto que desafortunadamente esté también murió, su carácter se había vuelto sombrío y amargado.

Cuando el reloj marco las seis y media de la tarde, se había escuchado el primer grito de un recién nacido, todos estaba contentos, porque había nacido un varón con grandes pulmones, pero todo se volvió a poner preocupante cuando la mujer aun seguía en labor de parto, la partera le había dicho que no solo era uno, si no dos, Arthur solo miro como la partera hacia su trabajo mientras él ayudaba con el agua y el cuidado del primer niño recién nacido. Después de quince minutos se escucho otro llanto, este era menos fuerte, pero su llanto se podía escuchar, por lo cual en toda la sala se pudo escuchar gritos de felicitación hacia la madre por tener a dos niños, pero esta desafortunadamente había muerto al dar a luz a su último hijo.

* * *

Bonjour a tous.

Bueno, primero que nada este es mi segundo fic de esta pareja que creo que me está empezando a gustar cada día más y pues bueno, la historia nació hace tres semanas, pero aun no la tenía bien planteaba, hasta que la empezó a escribir a mano en unas hojas de papel que tenía cerca y pues así empezó a desarrollarse la historia que espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar un mensajito (Reviews xD o como se llamen)

Acepto: tomates, pasta!, papas, vino, hamburguesas, maple, hotcakees (?), bombas, pistolasos y todo lo demás... menos virus xD!

Thanks por leer este fic.

NOTA: Historia modificada el día: 2012-10-26


	2. New Life

Our Destiny

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

Nota: un fanfiction de drama y romance yaoi y universo alterno.

Sumary: Francis le pidió irse con él, pero por azares del destino Arthur no podrá cumplir con esa promesa.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya

Advertencias: Este Fanfiction es de género Yaoi.

* * *

New Life

"La niñez es la etapa en que todos los hombres son creadores."

* * *

10 de Mayo de 1896

En la gran casa se escuchaba el sonido del piano tocando una hermosa melodía, esa magnífica canción era tocaba por un niño de tan solo seis años, a su lado estaba una mujer no mayor de veinticinco años, su cabello café le hacia una hermosa combinación con sus ojos azules que estos también hacían juego ese vestido color café, en cambio el niño que estaba a su lado tenia puesto unos pantalones color marrón y una camisa blanca con una pequeña corbata del mismo color.

El niño estaba tocando perfectamente, pero cuando iba a llegar a una nota FA toco a su vez un DO haciendo que la canción tuviera un tono no adecuado, ante esto, la maestra de piano con una regla golpeo las manos del joven niño, haciendo que este se sobresaltara del susto.

— Joven Mathhew, no sé cuantas veces le dicho que lea las partituras correctamente, evíteme la penosa molestia de golpear esas finas manos. — Regaño la profesora que tenía un acento extraño en su voz.

— No... no volverá a pasar miss Sophia — voltio a ver a su instructora con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que ella lo mirara y suspirara.

— Joven Alfred, espero que ya se haya aprendido la partitura correctamente, porque no le perdonare un error más— le hablo al segundo niño que estaba sentado en una gran silla.

— Yes miss Sophie, ya me la memoricé— sonrió ampliamente, mientras seguía balanceando sus pies.

— Eso espero...Dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de la señora Isabel y su padre me ha pedido que ustedes le toquen sus melodías favoritas a su abuela, así que espero que al menos en esta semana hagan un poco de esfuerzo y se apliquen en aprender a tocar correctamente — puso su miraba en Alfred — y lo dijo más por usted joven Alfred, que no ha progresado mucho en una simple melodía...— hablo en tono serio, iba agregar algo más la joven cuando entro un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

— Miss Sophie, espero no interrumpir su clase, pero es necesario hablar con usted... ¿podría brindarme un poco de su tiempo?

— ¡Oh! Señor Arthur, claro que sí. Niños siguán con lo que les deje, mientras hablo con su padre— la mujer salió de la habitación de música y se encontró con Arthur.

Arthur guió a la maestra de música por los grandes pasillos de la gran mansión, hasta que llegaron a una habitación donde había dos tazas de té en la mesa, esperando hacer tomadas. Cuando llegaron el joven de los ojos verdes invito a la castaña a que se sentara en una de las sillas, claro, sin antes ponerse detrás de ella y sostener la silla con educación, cuando ella se sentó él fue hacia su propia silla y tomo asiento, para después llamar la sirvienta que estaba en ese lugar para que le sirvieran un poco de té junto con unos ricos pastelillos.

— Dígame señor Kirkland ¿para qué me solicita usted? — la joven tomo un poco de té, para después mirar al pelirrubio.

— Básicamente me gustaría saber cómo van los niños en las clases, pero sobre todo me gustaría saber si usted conoce un tutor de francés que esté disponible y con la disposición de enseñar a dos niños como lo son Alfred y Mathhew. — suspiro, él odiaba ese idioma, pero no tenía más elección, era necesario que los dos niños supieran hablar esa lengua, si es que querían llegar a entrar al mundo de los negocios cuando los dos crecieran.

— Bueno, usted Mr Kirkland, creo que va ser un poco difícil encontrar a un tutor de habla francesa, pero, le puedo asegurar que yo me encargare de buscar a uno de los mejores profesores franceses. — le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa segura, haciendo que Arthur sonriera de la misma manera.

— thank you very much miss Sophie, no sé qué haría sin su ayuda en eso de la búsqueda de profesores que sean calificados para enseñar a dos niños. — se removió un poco y tomo un poco de pastel.

— No es necesario agradecer Mr Kirkland, es un gusto ayudar a un hombre como usted y bueno, cambiando de tema a las lecciones de Música, los niños son rápidos en aprender sobre todo el joven Mathhew que tiene una sensibilidad extraordinaria, aunque, hay que pulir cosas con él, en cambio con Alfred, bueno... — suspiro y tomo aire— el joven Alfred tiene una dificultad para concentrarse, es bueno tocando el piano, pero se distrae muy fácilmente y cuando eso sucede se le olvida todo lo que había avanzado. — tomo un poco de té — pero, con un poco más de disciplina sé que lo lograra antes de la fiesta para su madre Mr Kirkland.

Arthur solo cerró los ojos, Alfred era un chico muy distraído, pero muy inteligente al igual que su hermano, pero su hiperactividad era lo que hacía que no avanzara mucho en las materias, además, de que el joven niño tenía una gran habilidad para correr a sus tutores en menos de dos semanas y la señorita Edelstein fue la única que había sobrevivido a las distracciones, impertinencias y juegos bruscos por parte del niño. Eso era lo que tenia preocupado a Arthur los comportamientos de Alfred.

— Eso espero señorita Edelstein, eso espero… ya que mi madre espera ver a sus nietos tocar el piano y ella está muy ilusionada con la idea de que ellos le tocaran canciones que siempre ha escuchado desde su infancia. — Suspiro, mientras terminada de tomar su té.

* * *

Mientras en el salón de música los dos niños estaban sentados leyendo las partituras o al menos eso parecían hacer.

— Mathhew, ¿qué le vas a regalar a la abuela en su cumpleaños? — hablo Alfred con su voz infantil y llena de alegría.

— La verdad, la verdad no se... ¿y tú? — miro a su hermano, mientras dejaba a lado las hojas.

— Le regalare una rosa, con una carta escrita por mi solo— sonrió — ¿no crees que soy genial?

— Si, eres genial Alfred, creo que yo le regalare una flor — sonrió tímidamente, ante eso Alfred lo miro con una sonrisa, para que después tomara la mano de su hermano y lo jalara hacia la puerta para así salir del salón de música.

— Alfred, ¿a dónde vamos?... nos va regañar papá cuando se dé cuenta que no estamos en el salón — Mathhew protesto ante la acción de Alfred.

— No te preocupes Matthi, solo te quiero enseñar el lugar a donde vamos a cortar las rosas más lindas de toda Inglaterra — sonrió y llevo a su hermano hacia la salida de la casa.

— Pero, papá no le gusta que salgamos solos, siempre vienen con nosotros las criadas o la nana — trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero este lo ignoro.

— Vamos, no nos vamos a perder, siempre es el mismo camino— hablo mientras trato de abrir la puerta principal y cuando la abrió obligo a su hermano a salir al jardín de la casa.

— Alfred, no... Alfred, espera... papá nos regañara...— se quejo Mathhew.

— Él no se debe de enterar de que salimos sin permiso, además, cuando se mete a la salón de té no sale por horas y esta es nuestra oportunidad— sonrió y jalo a su hermano hasta la reja de seguridad de la mansión, tomo la reja y la jalo hacia adentro para después salir con su hermano tomados de la mano.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, los dos niños empezaron a caminar por la gran acera del vecindario inglés, tomados los dos de las manos para así no poder perderse. Cuando por fin llegaron a su lugar de destino que era ni nada menos que una hermosa casa llena de flores de muchos colores, los dos se la ingeniaron para entrar a la propiedad privada y así tomar esas hermosas flores, Mathhew le había dicho a su hermano que su padre tenía esas mismas flores en la casa, pero Alfred le contesto con un "Si, lo sé, pero sí se da cuenta que le arrancamos una de sus bellas flores nos castigara de por vida" le contesto el menor a su hermano moviendo las manos de forma graciosa.

Después de haber entrado a esa gran casa, los dos se pusieron a cortar rosas de un hermoso rosal, hasta que una mujer salió de la casa.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo niños? — la mujer salió de su casa y les empezó a gritar, haciendo que Alfred y Mathhew se espantaran y los dos salieran corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

Alfred no supo como llego a la casa, había corrido tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de algo tan importante… Si, su hermano no estaba con él, cuando en ese mismo momento salió un Arthur angustiado al darse cuenta que sus hijos no estaban en la mansión, pero cuando vio a Alfred sintió que su alma había regresado a su cuerpo y es cuando fue hacia Alfred.

— ¿A dónde estaban niños? — miro al menor molesto, hasta que se dio cuenta que un pequeño no estaba en el lugar— Alfred, ¿A dónde está Mathhew? — se agacho y lo tomo de los hombros, el niño en cambio tenía en sus ojos azules lagrimas. — ¡Alfred, te estoy haciendo una pregunta! ¿A dónde está tu hermano?

— No… no se daddy , solo fuimos a buscar el regalo de la abuela, cuando salió una mujer y nos regaño y salimos corriendo, no se hacia donde corrió Mathhe… Papá te juro que no volverá a pasar… papá — lloro el niño mientras abrazada Arthur.

* * *

Puerto de Southampton

Por fin estoy en Inglaterra después de 6 largos años… — murmuro un joven de piel blanca, ojos azules, y cabello rubio — Por fin…

* * *

Bonjour a tous!

Bueno, hace como medio año subí esta historia y que hace como menos de un mes corregí algunas faltas de ortografía e incluso puse o modifique algunas partes para que la historia se viera un poco más decente, solo espero que les guste el capitulo corregido y sea de su agrado.

Pues ahora pasando a otras cosas, vengo a decirles que ya tengo el segundo capítulo de esta historia llamada "nuestro destino" ahora lo base más a los hermanos norteamericanos que son un punto clave de la historia, claro, sin olvidar que esta historia es FRUK!

Antes de irme me gustaría saber sus opiniones sean negativas, positivas, correcciones etc. todo cuenta!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
